Sakura Aoi
Sakura Aoi (青井さくら, Aoi Sakura) is a supporting character exclusive to the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. She comes into possession of one of the six notebooks and uses it in both Death Note: New Generation and Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. Appearance Sakura is twenty-year-old woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her nails are painted different colors. When she goes on her killing spree, she wears yellow and orange leggings, jean shorts, and a large hooded grey jacket. Character Unlike the previous Kiras, Sakura lacks ideology in her use of the Death Note. She kills Karin Kanatomo seemingly because Karin insulted a band Sakura likes. Sakura later targets random people on the street during a killing spree. She refers to her upcoming killing spree as being fun and interesting, suggesting that she's using the Death Note in part for personal entertainment. She also considers the previous Kira(s) boring. Sakura seems to have a disregard for her personal life and safety. She gives up half her remaining life to make the trade for the shinigami eyes. When Ryuzaki messages her through Karin's computer, identifying her (under her online alias) as the murderer, she essentially confesses. She kills various people in person which could directly associate her with their deaths. She wears a large hooded jacket to partially obscure herself during her killing spree, suggesting some amount of self-preservation to hide her identity, but her actions are nonetheless reckless. Sakura likes the band Metal Dolls, and she likes them more than the band Hakka Bees. She has no fixed address. Plot Sometime in 2015 or 2016, Sakura comes into possession of a Death Note attached to the shinigami Bepo. She makes the trade for the Shinigami Eyes. In 2016, in the second episode of Death Note: New Generation, Sakura uses her Death Note to control and kill Karin Kanatomo while Karin is doing a video livestream. Karin's final words are an anagram for, "Kira, I have it too." J and Yuki Shien both take note of the video. With the help of J, Ryuzaki breaks into Karin's apartment to investigate further. Ryuzaki realizes that the murderer was in contact with victim and he chats with Sakura (who uses the online alias Kimagure Zetsubou (キマグレゼツボ, lit. "Whimsical Despair")) through Karin's computer. Sakura essentially confesses, and they banter a bit, and she calls him smart. J is unable to trace the connection because Sakura ditches her phone. Both Ryuzaki and Near consider Sakura's methods to be foolish, and her lack of ideology more problematic than a Kira who has one. This incident leads Ryuzaki to finally begin working with the Japanese Task Force to track down the new Kira(s). After her chat with Ryuzaki, Sakura says to Bepo that she has a good idea, likely referring to her upcoming killing spree. In the third episode, Yuki Shien finds a message Sakura posted online about something "interesting" happening. This precedes her killing spree. In the film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World, Sakura ruthlessly uses her Death Note and goes on a killing spree, murdering random strangers as she walks past them on a busy street. The Task Force pursues her, but Ryuzaki gets to her first and shoots her. She dies, apparently from the shot, but it was actually a tranquilizer dart. Yuki Shien had written her name in his Death Note in an attempt to take her Death Note, and forensics confirm that she died of a heart attack. Her time of death is 7:50 PM on December 10th, 2016. After her death, the Task Force discusses whether or not she was Neo Kira, but Mishima dismisses it due to her ideology. The fact that she died of a heart attack also suggests that there are multiple Death Notes being used. This prompts Ryuzaki to ask Bepo how many are in the human world, and Bepo tells them there are six. Image gallery LNW Sakura promo 3.jpg LNW Sakura promo 4.jpg LNW Sakura promo 5.jpg LNW Sakura promo 6.jpg LNW Sakura promo 7.jpg LNW Sakura Aoi's Task Force profile.jpg|Task Force profile LNW Sakura's name in the death note.jpg|Sakura's name written in the Death Note by Yuki Shien Trivia * Two of the random pedestrians Sakura kills are named: Akirashi Okawa (大河明氏) and Shiho Kawazoe (川沿志保). References Category:Humans Category:Kira Category:Human Death Note users Category:Humans with Shinigami Eyes Category:Live action film characters Category:Novel characters Category:Needs Attention Category:Female characters Category:Deceased